


Playtime

by AlexHunt



Series: Save the Date — Justin Mercado x MC [2]
Category: Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Mari wakes from a wet dream in need of some relief.
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop
Series: Save the Date — Justin Mercado x MC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953115
Kudos: 1





	Playtime

Heat pooled between her legs as her body quivered. She squeezed her thighs together, searching for friction, something to bring her some release. Her own longing moan pulled her from her sleep. 

_Fuck_.

Mari groaned in bed, waking from her pleasurable dream. Her core throbbed in desperate need of attention. Her hand drifted between her legs, attempting to offer some relief to her swollen mound. The touch only ignited the fire burning inside of her, begging to be fully set aflame. There was no way she’d be able to get back to sleep without finding release first. Her body pulsed with a growing warmth. 

_He’d never know…_

Her fingers flirted with the waist of her pajama bottoms. Little by little, she inched them deeper toward the source of her longing. His steady breathing beside her caused her to stop short, the tip of her finger just grazing her arousal.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

She knew the consequences of touching herself without his permission. Even if they had fallen asleep, their playtime didn’t technically end until the next day or when they mutually agreed to resume their normal relationship. 

Justin rolled on his back, giving her the access she needed. 

“Daddy,” she whispered softly, remembering her place. Justin didn’t move, his steady breathing continued. She moved closer, brushing the back of her hand along his arm. “Daddy, I’m wet.”

Justin barely stirred. 

Mari desperately attempted to rub her thighs together once more, but to no avail. Her voice was weak as she let out a particularly pathetic “please” losing patience with attempting to self-soothe. 

Maybe it was her imagination but even in the darkness, she swore she saw a smirk pull quickly on his lips. 

_Fuck it._

Mari kicked off her bottoms and moved the covers over her. She paused just for a second before lowering herself over his thigh. She rocked slowly. The new friction stoked her heat, sending a fresh wave of warmth coursing through her. Goosebumps erupted on her arms from the cool night air. Her eyes closed, attempting to let her mind drift back to her dream and where she had left off. 

She continued shifting her hips back and forth, dragging her sex across his muscled thighs. A low moan escaped her lips, finally getting some desperately needed satisfaction. Her arousal pooled beneath her, leaving a slick trail on his skin that began coating her inner thighs as well. 

“You feel so good, Daddy,” she cooed, pressing her hands on his hips for leverage as she bucked harder against him. 

Her eyes opened, as her dream filled her vision. Except, the darkened bedroom was not what she had anticipated to see, nor was Justin’s watchful eyes. Her cheeks reddened under his steady gaze having nearly forgotten he was asleep when she started.

Justin’s lips curled in amusement. “Did I give you permission to stop, baby girl?”

She shook her head timidly; sometimes all it took to quell her confidence was that look. The one where his darkened eyes bore through her, reminding her who she truly belonged to. 

“Don’t be shy now, baby. Get on with it. Show daddy how good he makes you feel.” Justin’s arms folded behind his head as he propped himself up to enjoy the show. “Come for me, Mari.”

_Why do I love it so much when he talks down to me? Ahhh. I really don't care when it feels this good._

Mari shifted up his thigh, rolling her hips with more urgency. This is what she had needed, why was she prolonging it? She rubbed her throbbing sex over him a few more times; each time a series of whimpers and moans slipped out of her lip.

“I love the little noises you make, baby. Now, be a good little girl and scream for Daddy.”

Her back arched, her thighs clenching around his as she chased the high she had been craving. She cried out and her core shuddered and pulsed letting go of the tension it had been building up. 

“Thank you,” she whimpered, curling onto his chest to catch her breath. 

Justin drew her in. He brushed away the strands of hair that had fallen over her face. “I’ve got you, sweet girl.” 

Her eyes drifted closed, relaxing in the warmth of his embrace. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, sweetheart?”

She nodded and smiled, burying her face into the crook of his neck. 

“Good, I’m glad.” His fingers tangled deep in her red hair, wrapping tightly around her luscious waves. He lifted her head back up to face him. “But you’re not done.”

Mari looked at him curiously; the whites of her eyes seemed larger from her innocent stare.

Justin shifted her off of him, still keeping a grasp on her hair. He directed her head toward his hips, gesturing to his erection straining at his boxers. “Look what you did.”

Her body grew flush; a rush of embarrassment and arousal fought for dominance in her, pulling her entire focus. All she could manage is a mumbled “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, sweet girl. You’re going to do something about it, while I deal with your bratty behavior of thinking you can ride me while I sleep.”

_Yes, please. OMG!_

“Okay.” The word was quiet, slipping out of her mouth when she exhaled. 

Justin relieved himself of his boxers. His large erection sprang free. 

She licked her lips, watching him, her eyes widening, longing for what she had been dreaming about the whole time.

_God, I love how big you are. Fuck._

“Get back on top, but face away from me. Daddy wants to see that pretty little ass of yours.” 

Mari wasted no time positioning herself over him. Her fingers wrapped around his length pumping him teasingly. 

His large hand landed on her ass with a sudden sting, signaling that she needed to get on with it, but she really couldn’t complain. Her own body was beginning to ache again at the thought of more. 

She lowered herself onto his throbbing length, sinking slowly down, allowing her walls to adjust to his size. 

Justin hissed in pleasure, each time Mari rocked back and forth taking him a bit deeper each time, her tight walls stretching at his presence. 

Mari leaned forward over his legs more, readjusting her position to allow herself to take him all the way and still control her own pleasure. 

“Good girl,” he groaned, watching his cock disappear into her dripping pussy. “You will not come until I say, baby girl. Do you understand?”

She nodded half-heartedly. Her own soft moans filled the air, her pace increasing.

His hand came down on her plump form again. “I asked you a question.” He spanked her three more times in rapid succession, growing more aroused by his Little’s quiet whimpers, knowing the brief pain would only strengthen her pleasure. “Do you understand?”

Before she could answer, the sting of his hand was on her again. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Better.” He caressed the reddening globes of her ass as her hips continued to undulate over him. “Do you want to touch yourself?”

“Yes, please.”

His finger pressed into the red mark of his handprint causing her back to arch toward him. “Since you used your manners so nicely, you may. One hand only.”

Her hand slipped between her legs immediately. Her fingers brushed up against his cock, causing a guttural groan to fall from his lips as she searched for the right angle to please herself. She swirled her fingers over her sensitive nerves, moaning at the sudden burst of electricity pulsing through her at the touch. Her walls pulsed around him as she moved more fervently.

Justin’s hips thrust upward into her, matching her pace, chasing his own release. 

“Daddy, I can’t hold out much longer, can I come, please?” She mewled, through uneven breaths.

A growl vibrated on his lips. “Soon. First, punishment. You will take five spanks for your behavior and then afterward you can come. Don’t you dare, come before I finish.”

_Justin! Fucking seriously? Now?! When I’m edging? Ugh!_

She focused her breathing, readying herself for him. She counted each spank in her head, making sure to hold out until five. Each time the handprint on her skin grew a little redder, pooling more heat, but none of the strikes were as hard as she knew he was capable of. He was holding back, and for once, she was grateful, not sure how much more she could take being so close to the edge already. 

The second after the fifth smack landed, her head fell back, her spine arching as she let herself fall over the cliff she had been teetering on. 

Her walls clenched tightly around him, pulling him to his own high with her. He spilled his warm seed inside of her. 

Their labored breathing and the lingering sounds of pleasure escaping them filled the quiet room. 

Justin’s hands were on her hips, guiding her safely back into his arms. He stroked her hair, holding her close. “End play?”

“End play,” she agreed. Her body relaxing into the warmth of his chest. 

“I love you, Mari.” He brushed a string of feathery kisses over her shoulders. “I fucking love you so much.” 

“I love fucking you, so much,” she teased. 

_Can’t punish me now! Guess you shouldn’t have ended play!_

His rolling laughter shook her as his chest rumbled beneath her. “I stand by what I said.”

She buried herself deeper into him, finding her favorite spot and allowing the heaviness of her tiredness to wash back over her. “I love you too, Justin.”


End file.
